


Seventeen on Eighteen

by Rebldomakr



Series: Barbarians [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's a Drug Boss, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sam likes to ignore the obvious, Sam's Okay With It, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early December and they're five months away from Sam's eighteenth birthday. Lucifer has something to show him, and Sam doesn't really care since he loves Lucifer enough to ignore the worst bits of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen on Eighteen

It's funny to think school used to be his biggest priority. He used to wake up two hours before school started to get dressed since he takes his showers right before going to bed, eat breakfast, go over homework, and walk to school so he could get there thirty minutes before the doors even opened. He'd sit in the front and read, wait eagerly until the doors opened and his life at home could be ignored with a dimpled smile or two. He did everything he could to be at home as little as possible. Clubs, soccer, tutoring, or working as an office aid. AP classes were a breeze with how much he studied and everyone always told him how smart he was.

Nowadays Sam gets to school ten minutes before first period begins, dressed no longer in baggy clothes but from the wardrobe Lucifer had gotten him. He still got good grades, just not as good as they used to be, and he stopped attending club meetings and dropped out of soccer. Students whispered about him, saying that the stress of school and home finally got to him, rumors flew around that he was selling his body out in the streets, while a visit to the counselor's office became a weekly thing as the school tried to figure out what went wrong in him and tried to fix it. Not that they'd be able to fix whatever problem they saw. Sam was so much happier than he used to be.

During lunch, Lucifer would be waiting in the parking lot in his car, smoking a cigarette before Sam got there to kiss that horrible taste out of his mouth. Of course, he did eat during this time but only whatever what was given to him. Mostly things Lucifer could feed to him, berries and grapes with small square sandwiches or blocks or cheese, with glasses of wine that Lucifer insisted was fine for him to drink. Sam would return to school full, happy with every bounce in his step, and maybe just a bit tipsy.

After school Sam would slip into whatever car Lucifer sent for him, since sometimes he couldn't be there and would send one of his workers to pick him up. Sam never questioned it, he wasn't supposed to and he didn't mind them since tended to be very nice despite a vulgar mouth, and they'd drive him home before his brother or father got there. He'd change into his baggy clothes, sit on the couch and wait until they both got home, ate dinner which he only ate a few bites of so he could eat what Lucifer wanted to give him, and waited again until they either passed out from a mixture of drinking and a day's work or left back out to continue drinking, or working.

No matter how the day went, by ten o'clock Sam would be sitting on Lucifer's lap and being hungrily devoured by kisses and bites. If he had a project to do, he'd do it with Lucifer helping and Lucifer's fingers moving in and out of him or controlling a remote for whatever he decided to stick in Sam. Dinner would come at random times, normally after sex, and it'd be a full three course meal that'd leave his stomach full and back against the bed, Lucifer tending to decide that he needed to get a bit _more_ full.

It was in early December, months after Sam's seventeenth birthday and beginning his senior year, only five months away from Sam's eighteenth birthday, when Lucifer welcomed him into the Cage with a hug and kiss.

"Babe, I got something to tell you." Lucifer said, kissing the side of Sam's lips. 

"What is it?" Sam asked, trying to move his lips in for another, true kiss but Lucifer get on avoiding it by kissing everywhere except for his mouth.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Lucifer tugged him along and Sam obediently followed.

Sam already knew the downstairs was the brothel, Broken Eden, but he didn't know what Lucifer had to show him down there.

Something gave an angry pang in his chest-  _could Lucifer be cheating on him? Is he going to show him the girl that he likes more than him?_ and Sam bit his lip in worry. Could he be just the second choice, about to be dumped off at the curb?

"I can tell you're thinking nonsense." Lucifer chuckled, pushing his arms under him and picking him up against his chest. "Don't think stupid things, babe." He kissed Sam on the mouth this time.

Sam blushed and nodded, laying his head on the man's chest. Even though he had already reached Lucifer's height, he was still scrawny and easy to handle. He desperately hoped that he wouldn't get any taller, he would hate to be taller than Lucifer. It'd set their entire relationship _off_.

Lucifer carried him to the open stairway, ignoring the door that'd normally be closed. Sam looked down the stairway to see dull, pink lights blaring down halfway down. As they passed the lights and Sam's vision was dyed with that 'horrid' pink (it was actually a very nice color, but he'd never admit that until he knew this wasn't going to end badly for him) and he looked up at Lucifer again, for the man to looking straight ahead.

When Sam looked back again they were standing in front of a large archway, where two men in black suits and wearing thin-silver rimmed glasses with black lenses. They were Ozzy Osbourne glasses, the ones Dean had gotten him when he was six and were now somewhere in his bedroom where Dean and John were asleep. They were Lucifer's workers, the men and women he's grown used to seeing. 

"Sir." The two men chorused bowing their heads.

"Has it been prepared?" Lucifer questioned.

They both nodded.

Lucifer nodded back, and continued to walk forward.

"What's been prepared?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Lucifer said.

They walked past a thin black veil, entering a room far larger than the bar or even the upstairs.

The floors were grey cement, naturally, with tables upon tables where there were huge stacks of cash and packages filled with white. There was nothing to signal that it was brothel, as there wasn't anyone other than the typically dressed man that worked for Lucifer. There was a few different doors and another stairway, which made Sam wonder why anyone would need a two-floor basement.

"What's this?" Sam asked blandly. He was sure he already knew the answer. He just didn't know if he cared very much, since it was a lot better than Lucifer being with someone else.

"I wanted you to see what I really do for a living." Lucifer admitted. "And, you're turning eighteen soon." He walked over to a couch Sam hadn't noticed before, not surprising since there were a dozen large tables filled with money and possibly drugs.

Lucifer laid Sam on the couch, bending his knees so he'd be on eye level with him again. He leaned forehead, pressing his lips against Sam's. "Babe, I plan on moving out of this town soon."

"What for?" Sam asked.

"My empire's gotten a lot larger than this town." Lucifer said. "I'm moving to Chicago, and I want you to come with me. When you graduate, you can say you're going to University of Illinois, and you'll be close to me."

Sam glanced over to the money and drugs before looking back into Lucifer's eyes. "Lucy...What do you do?"

"Drug lord." He said without hesitation. "But, I do more than that. Contraband, humans, drugs- all the same to me. I started here since it's close enough to other towns that it'd be easy to spread. Sam, babe, I've managed to push back any opponents out of the entire state. Chicago's going to be so nice, a fancy penthouse, and anything you want without even ever leaving. I know how much you hate having to leave."

Sam bit down on his bottom lip. Reasonably, he knew people like Lucifer always got caught at some point, leaving their families and lovers behind in a tornado. "Baby, I'll go, but you gotta promise me something."

"What's that?" Lucifer said, tone eager and body language signalling that he'd do _anything_.

"Promise me you'll use your money to put in a _legal_ business. Or else they'll be able to catch you easier." Sam said.

Lucifer grinned. "I already got that, _promise_." He said, kissing Sam again.

This time, as their lips pressed together Lucifer undid Sam's pants and stuck his hand in to grip his cock. "Celebration time." He whispered.

"Celebration." Sam agreed, smiling wide. If he just ignored Lucifer's position in the underworld, he'd be able to live happily. He could live in Lucifer's bed, never having to leave unless he really wanted to and even then he could step out into the city and do anything he wanted. It'd be a life so much better than he actually bothered to imagine before himself.

Lucifer pressed his body against his, whispering promises that Sam couldn't hear with his focus put on undressing himself and Lucifer simultaneously combined with his hand on his cock _squeezing_ and slowly moving. Okay, so unclothing them wasn't going as smoothly as he wanted.

"Love you, so much." Lucifer told him with a purr.

"Love you even more." Sam smiled, obeying the tap on his chin and tilting his head up so Lucifer could press a kiss against his neck.

There was probably a lot more they should talk about, but that time will come. Right now they have better things to focus on. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda crappy and I'm half-asleep when I write this, so I doubt it's very good, but, Hey!


End file.
